Fighting for our love
by nainalovespll
Summary: When Aria and Ezra expose their relationship, things do not go as planned. Ella and Byron's shocking descision makes Aria alter her plans for life and elope. How will their lives be away from Rosewood? A story about love and includes a lot of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Aria's POV

Two seconds ago I had told my parents the biggest secret of my life. Two seconds ago I had put the one and only love of my life at the risk of going to prison. Two seconds ago I had confessed my love for Ezra Fitz a.k.a my ex-English high school teacher.

Ezra and I had met at a deserted bar in the heart of Rosewood. We instantly connected and made out in the bathroom. Imagine my shock when I found out that he was going to teach me AP English for the rest of high school. Nevertheless, I stayed with Ezra. When this relationship blossomed into young love. Ezra took a job at Hollis College so are relationship became legal and so we could finally expose our relationship to Rosewood, but most importantly; my parents.

That brings us to today. I was currently standing in front of my astounded my parents, my arm linked in Ezra's and nervously waiting for my parents reaction.

I had expected screaming, yelling and maybe even some violence, but instead I was greeted with silence. No body was talking, or moving and the only sound you could hear was my heavy breathing.

I finally gathered up some courage to look into my parents eyes. I could not tell what they thinking. Were they confused? Angry? Diss appointed? Or betrayed?

Suddenly I heard my dads voice, instantly snapping me out of my thoughts. "Go to you room Aria," I heard Byron say and my mom, Ella nodded.

"No. I'm staying here. I'm not going any where." I announced. I tried to sound confident, like I knew what I was doing, like I was not scared of the consequences to come. But you could easily detect the quiver in my voice.

Ezra gently rubbed my arm in order to help me calm down. Obviously, his efforts went down the drain. I could not ignore the pounding in my chest or the gazillion questions that were squeezed into my minuscule brain. Would my parents call the cops? Would Ezra go to jail? Will they kick me out, claiming that I was a disappointment to the Montgomery family? Or will they let me off with a simple grounding? I tried to erase the terrifying questions from my head but I could not locate the delete key.

"Aria, go to your room. Ezra, go home. We need some time to think about this," Ella said calmly. How could she be calm in a situation like this? Ezra and I dropped a canonball on her!

"You should leave," I told Ezra. I figured that less drama would be better. After all, my parents were probably going to accept my 'Romeo and Juliet' relationship. If they were not shouting, they weren't mad, right? Even though my parents had not yelled at me, I could not ignore the dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach that was screaming "something bad is going to happen" and expanding as every second passes by.

I avoided all eye contact with my parents and trudged up the wooden stairs, slamming my bedroom door shut. I collapsed on my queen sized bed and forced my eyes shut. I could not count the number of emotions that were slamming into each other, resulting into a world war for them, and a massive headache for me.

After a few minutes, I could not take the suspense anymore. I desperately needed to know what my parents were discussing in their room. I put on my fluffy pink bedroom slippers and tiptoed to my parents room. The only sounds in the atmosphere were the gently thud of my slippers and my parents muffled conversation. I inched close to their room and put my ear next to the door.

"Aria has been totally out of control recently. First, she consumed alcohol, then she made herself a fake ID. And now, now she is dating her English teacher!" I heard my Dads angry voice. Me? Out of control? Wow! I never thought those two words could be in one sentence. Every teenager in Rosewood drinks or has drank at least once in their lifetime, and most of them own fake IDs. Yes, my relationship with Ezra was a shocker, but I didn't think it was out of control. After all, my dad was the one who cheated on Ella with his student! And that was when he was married!

"Yes, I agree," I heard my moms voice and gasped. How could she think I was out of control? She was the one who always commented on my maturity and encouraged me to fall in love. How could she, out if all the people I knew, think that I was out of control?

"I think that there is only one option left. Aria Montgomery is going to boarding school." Byron suggested, but it sounded more like a demand. I let out a loud gasp but immediately covered my mouth with my hand. If I wanted to continue snooping on them, I would have to stay quiet. Luckily, they did not detect my presence and went on with their conversation.

"That sounds like a reasonable suggestion. But what school would take her in the middle if the semester?" Ella asked.

"I did some research last night. There is this strict boarding school in England that will take her. All we need to do if take her there. We can fill out the admission forms in England." Byron replied.

"Okay. We should take her in the middle of the night. Around 4am, I doubt that she will go to bed before that." Ella said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Byron agreed, before switching off the light. Once I heard their snores, I crept back into my room.

I was lying on my bed when the realization sunk in. My family does not care about me. I am going to never see my friends or the love of my life ever again. I am going to boarding school in England.

**Authors Note- please review tell me if you want me to continue this story. The more reviews the faster updates. **

**10+ reviews = today or tomorrow**

**5+ reviews = Saturday **

**3+ reviews = End if this week **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. This is the next chapter. **

_Previously_

_I was lying on my bed when the realization sunk in. My family does not care about me. I am going to never see my friends or the love of my life ever again. I am going to boarding school in England._

**Aria's POV**

_No! This could not be happening! How could my parents do this to me? _I knew that they were disappointed in me but this was way too much. In exactly seven hours, my parents would be barging into my room and yanking me out of bed. They would throw me into their car and we would board the next plane to England. And I would disappear from Rosewood without saying goodbye to Ezra, my brother Mike or my four best friends.

Tears filled my eyes as I realized the harsh truth. My parents hated me so much they never wanted to see me again. The tears were now flowing down my face at the same speed of an waterfall.

_No, I could not let this happen. I could not give up like this. I __**would**__**not**__ give up like this. I would fight for Ezra. I would prove to my parents that we are in love. I will fight for our love; no matter how much effort it takes. I love Ezra Fitz and there is no freakin' way that I will let him go._

I quickly grabbed my phone from my bedside table and dialed Hanna, Spencer and Emily's number. They picked up on the first ring and I started to clue them in on the events that took place earlier in the night.

"Wow!" Hanna gasped when I was done. "Wow! That's just…wow!"

"Wow indeed!" Spencer chimed in.

"How are you guys going to get through this?" Emily asked. "It's not like you can elope with Ezra or something." She pointed out.

"Wait a second. Maybe you can elope! You guys have enough money and love each other." Hanna suggested.

"Nah, I don't think it would work out. My parents would send the police after Ezra and when they find him, he will spend the rest of his life in prison." I said rolling my eyes. There was silence on the other ends of the line while my friends were racking their brains for suggestions on how to save my forbidden relationship.

"I have an idea." Spencer suddenly spoke up. "Remember how your dad cheated on your mom with his student? That was illegal too. What if you blackmail him? You can say that if he calls the police on Ezra, you will call the police on him."

"Yes Spence, that is a great idea!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I agree." Emily chimed in. "What do you think, Aria? Are you willing to sabotage your relationship with your parents to save your relationship with Ezra?"

My relationship with my parents was already sabotaged, however my relationship with Ezra wasn't_. But was I really capable to blackmail my parents to protect the love of my life? _I was pondering over Spencer's idea, when I heard my cell ring.

"Got to go guys. I have another call. Talk to you later," I hung up on the girls and answered the other call. It was from Ezra.

"Hey babe, how are things at home?" Ezra asked.

"Well for starters, in approximately seven hours, I will be in a plane to England." I said.

"WHAT? YOU ARE GOING TO ENGLAND?" Ezra gasped.

"Ezra, calm down. There is no way I will let my parents ship me off and take me away from you. I will figure out something." I said calmly.

"Okay," Ezra agreed. He had calmed down when I told him that I was not moving away. "But what are you going to do? You are under the age of 18 so your parents have full custody over you. You don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Ezra pointed out.

"I know." I sighed. "But Spencer gave me an idea that will keep me out of boarding school and keep your ass out of jail. She suggested that I blackmail my dad and tell the police about his affair if he does not let me see you."

"Aria, I don't want you to ruin your relationship with your parents for me." Ezra said.

"Ezra, my relationship with my parents got ruined when they decided to send me away. And there is no way that I will be able to live without you. I love you so much, Ezra Fitz." I said.

"I love you too, babe. Do whatever you have to do to keep us together. I will meet you in my apartment tonight." Ezra said.

"Okay, bye." I agreed before hanging up.

I glanced at the clock on my bedroom wall. I should pack my suitcase, write a letter to my parents explaining the consequences if the called the cops and be at Ezra's apartment in 1 hour. So we would have enough time to decide if we wanted to stay in Rosewood or move to some place else.

First, I opened my hot pink suitcase and packed all the contents of my closet, a few books, my diary and toiletries. I slammed the suitcase shut and put it to one side of the room.

I then grabbed a pen and paper and started writing a note to my parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_When I overheard your conversation and found out that you were deciding to send me away, I was shocked beyond imagination. I never believed that you could ever think of doing something so cruel. Dad, you did the exact same thing, yet you were easily forgiven. I believed that you guys would give Ezra and I a chance to prove our love, so I told you about us. However, you used this as an excuse to send me away to boarding school. There is no way that I will stay away from Ezra and my friends. Today will be the last night I will spend at the Montgomery household. Ezra and I are going to leave Rosewood. Do not call the cops because I will tell them about dad's affair. Have a nice life._

_Lots of Hate, _

_Aria Montgomery (soon to be Aria Fitz)_

More tears fell from my eyes as I neatly folded the letter and left it on my bed. I never thought that it would come to this. I never knew that I would write 'lots of hate' in a letter addressed to my parents. I never thought that I would elope at the young age of 17. Last year, if you told me that I would elope with my English teacher, I would say that you were absolutely nuts! I never thought that my life would come to this.

I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I did not have time to cry. I grabbed my suitcase and took a good look at my room. This was the last time that I would step foot in my room. Before I walked out of my room for good, I went to my study desk, where I had stuck a picture of my family and I in Iceland. We were standing in front of house, wearing thick winter jackets and holding snowballs in our hands. We looked like a normal, happy family.

I stuffed the picture in my pocket and exited my room and gently closed the door behind me. I silently crept down the stairs and opened the front door. I took a long look at the house before jumping in my car and driving away.

**Authors Note- This was a long chapter! Review and tell me what country you want them to move to. Do you want them to move to New York or someplace else? Please tell me. I will be going to London tomorrow for summer vacation so I may not be able to update as often, but your reviews can convince me!**

**15+ reviews = Tomorrow or Sunday**

**7+ reviews = Monday**

**5+ reviews = by next Friday **

**XOXO Naina 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- Thank you so much for all the reviews. Aria and Ezra are going to move to North Carolina (suggestion given by TheHeartofWriting)**

**Aria's POV**

I lifted Ezra's doormat to uncover the key to his apartment. I quickly opened the door and jumped into Ezra's arms. His muscular body immediately wrapped me into a tight hug. I inhaled his sweet scent and realized just how much I missed him in the last hour. "I missed you so much!" I confessed before planting a soft kiss on his moist lips.

"I missed you more," Ezra replied in between kisses. When we finally broke the kiss we finally decided to eat dinner. My last meal was at lunch time and I was starving.

"What do you want to eat?" Ezra asked me. He was such a gentleman, he never thought of himself and did whatever made me happy. A month ago, Ezra had agreed to watch the movie Mean Girls with me. I smiled at the memory, our relationship used to be so simple. _Why did we ever decide to tell my parents about our relationship?_

"Hmm," I thought about it for a second. "I guess I'm kinda craving Chinese Food."

"Chineses Takeout it is." Ezra said before grabbing his phone to place our order. While Ezra was placing the order, I looked around the tiny but cozy apartment. It was a mess as usual. Ezra's clothes were thrown across the floor, next to his unmade bed. The books on his teak bookshelf were lazily stacked in piles so you could barely see the titles of the books. His fridge was empty exempt for a tiny piece of untouched lime. There were stacks of papers from Hollis College, which he yet had to grade on his study desk next to his old-fashioned type writer. There were two empty Chinese Takeout packets, which we used to take our first photo on the shelf on top of his desk. Most people would say we were really stupid for taking photo's in a paper bag but Ezra and I thought it was extremely smart.

"So I just placed our order." Ezra said, snapping me out of me thoughts. "The food will be here in about half an hour."

"Okay," I nodded. I pushed his dirty clothes to one side of the couch so I could take a seat. Ezra stuffed his phone in his pocket and seated himself next to me.

"Aria, everything is going to be alright. We will get through this. I promise." Ezra's soothing voice said.

"Ezra! How are we going to get through this?" I exclaimed. "10 minutes ago I wrote a letter to my parents, telling them that I hate them and that I was eloping with you. Now I can't go back to my house and we have no choice but to elope!"

"Okay then, we can elope." Ezra said calmly. _How could he be calm in a situation like this?_

"No we can't elope! Ezra, we hardly have any money and you don't have a job. And I go to school in Rosewood." I replied.

"I love you and that is the only thing that matters. Aria, money is not a problem and I think that it would be fairly easy to get a job. And there is only 4 months left of Senior Year. You can finish it online and come back to Rosewood for graduation." Ezra suggested.

I hesitated. _Could I really elope? What about my friends and Mike? How could I go for 5 months without seeing them? But on the other hand, if we moved away I would never have to see my parents again. Ezra and I could live a carefree life in a neighborhood where people do not gossip and judge you because of your past._

"Aria, will you please think about it? We could live in a small house on the hillside, facing a stream. Shopping malls would be a mere 20 minutes away. We will have friendly neighbors who we can go on double dates with. And no one will care about are past!" Ezra said. He was trying to coax me into agreeing with him and it was working. I smiled. A house on the hillside did seem nice.

"Okay. That does seem like a very nice idea." I finally agreed. Ezra grinned, his smile lighting up the room.

"I can't believe we are going to live together!" I said excitedly. "Me too!" Ezra agreed. He grabbed me and spun me around before he kissed me. We were making out on his couch when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Foods here!" I said, hopping off the couch. I paid the takeout man and shut the door. I placed the takeout boxes on the table in front of the couch and opened them.

"You should probably call the principal and tell him that you want to take online classes." Ezra said after he took the last bite of his noodles.

"At one am?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think he would be very pleased if my phone call ruined his sleep."

"No, I mean tomorrow morning. You should send him an email so he can send you the link to Rosewood High's online learning website."

"Okay," I nodded. I grabbed our empty takeout boxes and tossed them in the overflowing trash. "Ezra, you really need to clear your apartment! This place is messier than a junk yard!"

Ezra chuckled. "I guess I should start packing so we can leave soon." Ezra said. He got up and started packing his clothes and books in several suitcases. When he was done, the apartment was empty except for the furniture.

"Wow," I stated. "I can't believe that we will never hang out in your apartment again. I know we will have a bigger house but I guess I will miss being holed up here on weekends, snuggling on the couch, eating Chinese takeout and watching black and white movies."

"Me too," Ezra agreed. "But we will still do that, except we will be in a new house."

I nodded. "But we never discussed where we would be moving. Where do you want to move?"

Ezra shrugged. "I don't mind. Wherever you want to move."

I thought about it for a few minutes. "What if we moved to North Carolina?" I asked. "I went there a few years ago for summer vacation. It is a very small town with a lot of greenery. I think it would be perfect for us!"

"Great idea!" Ezra said. We were just about to leave our apartment when I heard the doorbell ring. Who would come to Ezra's apartment at 4 am in the morning? I wondered.

"I'll get it." I opened the door and gasped. In front of me was Ella and Byron Montgomery, an angry expression on their faces and my goodbye letter in their hands.

**Authors Note- Cliffhanger! I am going to London soon for Summer so I may not update as frequently. But your reviews can convince me. **

**XOXO- Naina ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the late update but I was really busy shopping in London so I could not update. Here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Previously **

_"Great idea!" Ezra said. We were just about to leave our apartment when I heard the doorbell ring. Who would come to Ezra's apartment at 4 am in the morning? I wondered._

_"I'll get it." I opened the door and gasped. In front of me was Ella and Byron Montgomery, an angry expression on their faces and my goodbye letter in their hands._

**Aria's POV**

"Mom? Dad?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?" I tried to keep a straight face but underneath this fake exterior, I was freaking out. _What in the world were my parents doing at my boyfriends apartment at 4:00 am in the morning? _My first thought went to the letter I addressed to them. _Were they mad at me? Were they going to drag me out of Ezra's apartment with handcuffs and keep me hostage in England? Or were they just here to apologize? _

I shook my head. Judging by the furious expression on both my parents faces, I could safely eliminate the "my parents love me and are going to apologize and let me elope with my ex- English teacher" option. My parents were so angry, I could almost see flames come out of their ears. Byron's hands were clenched in fists and Ella's hands were tightly grabbing my letter. There eyes were narrowed into slits and it seemed like they were going to pounce on me like a feral animal, any minute.

"That is exactly what I should be asking you, young lady. What the fuck are you doing in that jackasses apartment at 4:00 am in the morning?" Byron yelled, shoving me aside and barging into the apartment. His voice cold and hard with absolutely no emotion at all. The father I knew would have never decided to send me away, instead he would have tried to understand why I chose to be part of an illicit relationship. The father I knew disappeared into thin air when he begged me to keep his affair a secret from my mother. He merged into the atmosphere and was replaced by an another man. I did not know the man in front of me. He had the same hair and face as my dad but I could not recognize him. He had changed.

"I shall do whatever I want. And Ezra, my BOYFRIEND, is not a jackass like you. I want you to get lost and never come back." My voice was almost as cold as Byron's. I had blocked out all the emotion in my heart so I could win this verbal battle against my parents.

"Do not speak to your father like that!" My mom yelled, her high pitch scream filling the almost empty room. In the 17 years that I had known my mother, I had never heard her scream that loudly. And when she did scream, it was not very high pitched. Something about this situation must have provoked all the fury inside of her.

"Shut up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The neighbors will open their doors and trudge upstairs in their pajamas any minute now, to tell us to keep the volume down. However, I did not care. My parents did not have the right to barge into my boyfriends apartment in the middle of the night and and scream in my face. "It is my life not yours. So fuck off and do whatever the fuck you like, Ella." _Yes_, I called my mother Ella. After all that she did to me in the last 24 hours, she did not have the privilege to be called my "mother."

Suddenly, I felt a fist knuckle against my stomach. I could feel the punch coming but it had caught me off guard. The pain from my stomach quickly spreading through my entire body. The blow came in full force, knocking me onto the cold, wooden floor with a loud thud. A breath escaped my throat and the pain in my body multiplied. Tears of pain fell down my cheeks as the harsh realization struck. My father, who was from this second onwards going to be known as Byron Montgomery, had punched me in the face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Ezra's loud voice bellow. His voice was red in fury. I had never seen him this angry in my entire life. He swung around so he was face to face with Byron. Ezra kicked him in the gut. He sputtered out a curse laced with blood and crumpled to the ground. I gasped. I never knew Ezra would go to such extreme measures to keep me safe. I never knew that I would engage in a fist fight with my parents. I never knew that things would go this far.

Ezra was about to lift me off the ground when Ella slapped him in the face, leaving a bright red mark on his left cheek.

"Do not touch my boyfriend!" I commanded. _How dare my mom slap my boyfriend? How dare she think that she had the power to control my life?_ I was an independent, American teenager who could make her own decisions.

I grabbed both Ella's arms, locking them in place before giving her a sharp kick in the stomach. She fell to the ground and groaned in agony. I stared at my tiny hands. They were the same hands that clutched Ella's in fear during dangerous thunderstorms. They were the same hands that were used to throw a football to my dad when I was 11 years old. And they were the same hands that kicked my mother in the stomach. They were the hands that broke the last straw of my relationship with my parents.

"Get out of my house!" Ezra demanded. My parents were still sprawled across the floor, Ella was clutching her bruised stomach, and Byron was still bleeding. I never knew that I had power to injure my parents like this.

"And do not call the police." I continued. Ezra and I shifted my parents soar body to the hallway and locked the door behind us. We climbed down three flights of stairs in silence and drove to Rosewood's airport with our suitcases in the trunk. Both of us were to shocked to speak.

I stared out of the car window, a few more tears falling from my hazel eyes. I was finally leaving Rosewood. I was dreaming about this day for many years but now that it has come, I do not know how I feel. I would leave behind my beloved friends, my little brother, Mike who was oblivious to my situation but more importantly, the memories. This town had provided me memories that will be super glued to my brain for eternity. I will never forget what I experienced in this town, whether it was something I wanted to forget or not. This town was my birthplace, but it won't be the birthplace of my children. It was time to leave this town and start a new life with the one and only love of my life, Ezra Fitz.

**Authors Note- Wow! This chapter was so dramatic! I personally think this is one of the best chapters I have ever written. I will continue the story. It will be about how they adjust to life away from aria's parents. **

**There are a lot of dramatic events to come such as fights, questions from the police, kidnappings, and much more. There will be more scenes with Aria's parents in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. **

**I will only update once I get 12-14 more reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews! This is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

**Previously:**

_It was time to leave this town and start a new life with the one and only love of my life, Ezra Fitz._

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I had just checked into a tiny Motel in North Carolina. The plane journey had consisted of us snuggling together and watching movies countless scary movies, burying all our troubles and worries underneath the happiness of being with each other. Ezra was currently buying us some dinner because the plane food sucked and we were starving. I was laying on the hard, unmade bed, thinking about how life would be away from my parents.

Never in a million years had I believed that I would ever engage in a fist fight with my parents, yet alone elope with my 26 year old boyfriend. _How would I manage to take care of myself? Who would pay for school fees? Where would Ezra work? Will we be able to afford a house?_ A million thoughts and questions were filling me head and therefore I could not hear the click of the Motel door opening.

"What's wrong babe?" Ezra asked me. He had seen the panicked expression on my face and had rushed to my aid immediately, putting down the takeout boxes.

"I...um...Ezra, I'm just worried." I confessed, tilting my head to meet his gaze. "How will we manage to live in North Carolina?"

"Hey, we'll manage somehow." Ezra said softly, he reached for my arm and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you and that is the only thing that matters. We can get through every obstacle the world throws at us,"

Tears filled my eyes as I heard Ezra's sweet speech. He was the kindest boyfriend a women could have. "I love you too," I replied, pulling him in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my hand threw his black hair, breaking the kiss only to remind Ezra that our dinner would get cold.

"Tease!" He exclaimed, before hopping off the bed and opening the takeout boxes. We hungrily dug into the scrumptious food and within a few minutes, there was not a scrap of food to be seen.

"We should probably make a list of things that we need to do before we go to bed." I decided. Ezra nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. I gently yanked the pen out of Ezra's weak grip and started jotting down things we need to do.

**Things We Need To Do This Weekend **

**Get a new phone number**

**Call friends and notify them about our new whereabouts. **

**Get admission in a new school**

**Find a job for Ezra**

**Set up a new bank account**

**Find a house **

**Grocery shopping**

**Sign up for Health Insurance**

**Sell old car and buy a new one**

"Is that all we need to do?" I asked, reading over the list a couple times.

"I guess," Ezra replied. "We should probably start doing some of the things on the list now. The faster we complete the tasks, the faster we settle down and get used to life in North Carolina."

"Okay," I agreed, ignoring the urge to collapse on the bed and go to sleep. "How about you go buy us new SIM cards for our phones and I will do some research on this town and email my friends and Rosewood High's principal."

"Sounds like a plan." Ezra said. He grabbed his coat and wallet before kissing my forehead and exiting the apartment. Once he was gone, I grabbed my laptop from my suitcase and switched it on. Surprisingly, North Carolina had a free Wifi network. I opened up Google Chrome and my email.

* * *

**To:** hannamarin , spencerhastings , emilyfields , mikemontgomery

**Subject: **IMPORTANT!

**Message:** Hey guys so you wont believe me but I'm not in Rosewood. When I told mom and dad about my relationship with Ezra (yes Mike I'm dating Ezra Fitz) they completely freaked out so I eloped with Ezra. No, I'm not crazy. I will call soon and tell you my location when it is safe.

I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH!

XOXOXOX

* * *

After I sent the email to my friends and Mike, I sent an email to Rosewood High, notifying them that I would not be attending school anymore. I then googled "Public Schools in North Carolina."

Once I found a decent looking school with no admission costs, I jotted down it's address so Ezra and I could visit it on Monday and beg them for an education and a job. I also jotted down addresses of the local hospital, the local grocery store, and a Car Showroom. I sighed and shut my laptop. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

I was feeling really hot so I decided to hop in the shower. I quickly showered and then realized that the cheap Motel's bathroom did not have a towel and my clothes were still in my suitcase. _Holy Crap! What am I going to do?_ I asked myself. _Maybe I should just quickly grab my clothes, Ezra would not be back so early right? _

**Ezra's POV**

The local phone shop was empty so it did not take me long to buy two new SIM cards. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. Aria was standing in front of me, with not a single article of clothing on her body.

"Holy crap!" We both gasped at the same time. Aria quickly covered some of her body with her arms and blushed a deep shade of red. She obviously did not expect me back so early. I quickly shut my eyes, trying to act like a gentleman, not a horny teenager.

"Um...sorry," I said, my hands still covering my eyes.

"Um, no...it's my fault...sorry," Aria replied nervously, blushing 10 times more. "I just, um, realized that I did not have a towel or my clothes so I, um, decided to come get it."

"Oh, okay," I said awkwardly. "I'll just wait out side."

I was just about to walk out but Aria's voice stopped me. "You can stay here, I don't mind. I guess.." She drifted off, then quickly grabbed her clothes and scurried into the bathroom.

_Wow! That was...um...awkward, and maybe amazing at the same time._ I thought to myself, before changing my clothes, obviously to lazy to hop into the shower. I lay down on the bed in my pajama pants and soon Aria joined me, this time fully clothed.

We both lay there awkwardly, before Aria decided to break the ice. "So tomorrow we should go to school and talk to the principal."

"Uh uh" I nodded before saying goodnight.

"Goodnight," Aria replied, turning around and going to sleep.

I shifted to the far side of the bed and drifted off to sleep with the memory of what happened a few minutes ago replaying in my head.

**Author's Note- Another chapter done! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this! Please review! Yes, I made up some stuff about North Carolina like the free Wifi and stuff. And the email ID's are fake! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**-XOXO Naina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up to find out that I was snuggled next to Ezra on the uncomfortable Motel bed. My hand was wrapped around Ezra's waist leaving almost no distance between us. I shifted slightly, trying to jump off the bed without waking Ezra up. He looked so peaceful when he slept and I did not want to wake him up. I stared at his toned chest and his curly locks. "What are you looking at babe?" Ezra asked suddenly, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Nothing," I replied, even though it was obvious to Ezra that I was admiring his body. I nervously bit my lip and blushed.

"What time is it?" Ezra asked, changing the subject. He rubbed his baby blue eyes and sat up on the bed.

"8 o'clock." I replied. "We should probably grab a bite to eat before heading to the school."

"Good idea," Ezra nodded and I hopped of the bed, walking into the bathroom and locking the door, this time my clothes in my hand. I quickly changed into a blue dress that made me look very mature and brushed my teeth before exiting the bathroom. Ezra had already changed into jeans and his shirt.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" Ezra asked. "Yes," I replied. I grabbed my handbag and we headed out of the Motel, remembering to the lock the door behind us.

"How do feel about breakfast at Mc Donald's?" Ezra asked, pointing to a small outlet of Mc Donald's.

"Sure, sounds good." I agreed. It would be much faster than eating at a proper cafe, not to mention a million times cheaper. We walked in the almost empty store and bought our food.

"So what will we tell the principal?" Ezra asked, taking a bite of his Mc Chicken burger.

"First, we will barge into his office. Then I will demand him for a free admission. You will demand him for a job with a high salary. Then we will say that we are dating and will continue our illicit, student-teacher affair until I graduate." I joked.

Ezra chuckled. "And then, we will hope that he does not kick us out and beat the shit out of us." Ezra finished. I giggled and finished my burger.

North Carolina was a very small town and almost everything was walking distance. Last night's research had taught me that the town's public school was only 1 km away, meaning that we were going to have to walk to work everyday.

After we got countless directions from unreliable strangers, we finally reached the school. I politely asked the clerk on the front desk if I could see the principal.

"Do you have an appointment?" The blonde haired women asked. She had curly hair and smokey eyes, a bit too dressed up for a women who answers phone calls all day long.

"Um...No." I replied nervously. She then made a phone call before telling us to enter the room to our right.

"Thank you." I said before nervously walking into the office, taking a seat in front of the principal's desk.

"Hello, I am Tom Macer." The principal introduced himself and shook our hands. "And you are?"

"I am Ezra Fitz and this is my girlfriend Aria Montgomery. We just moved to North Carolina. I am 27 years old and looking for a job teaching English. Aria is 17 years old and she is looking for admission." Ezra said. I dug out my report card from my purse and handed it over to Tom while Ezra handed over a printed copy of his resume.

Tom stared at us for a few moments, taking in the information that Ezra had provided. "Wait, let me get something straight. Ezra, you want a job. Aria you want admission. And you two are dating?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I bit my nail nervously. "I know that this is a very unusual situation, but I hope that you think about it. Ezra and I have been in love for a year and I wish that our relationship would not effect our lives at this school." I stated.

Tom looked at us again and I could feel his expression soften. _Maybe he would give this some more thought?_ "I will think about it." He replied. "Can you please wait outside?"

We nodded and left the room, taking a seat on the scarlet couch outside. A vintage clocked slowly ticked above my head, making seconds feel like hours. The goldfish in the rectangular aquarium next to me gently bobbed his head, as if he could look through me and decipher all my worries. _What would happen if Tom did not allow us in this school? What would happen then?_ There was no way that I could afford to pay for my education.

Ezra put his hand on mine, gently caressing my palm. Judging by the expression on his face, he too was anxious about Tom's decision. I squeezed his hand, trying to calm him down.

Within a few minutes, it was time to go back into Tom's office. We nervously walked in and seated ourselves. I tried to see if his face would give us any hints on his decision, but my efforts went down the drain.

Tom cleared his throat and started to speak. "I have given this a lot of thought. Ezra, you have taught two different schools and have published several short stories and poems. Aria, your grades are remarkable and you are very talented." I smiled at his remark. "However, I can't have you in the same classroom. Ezra, you will not be teaching Aria's English class and you are not to express any forms of PDA on the campus. Do you understand?" We nodded. "Then I am pleased to announce that you are now part of this school!"

My face lit up and my lips broke into a smile. "Thank you so much!" I gasped. Tom smiled back at me before giving Ezra and I a packet that contained our schedules and an information guide. We quickly ran out of the building where Ezra picked me up and kissed me. We had just overcome another obstacle.

**Authors Note- Yes, I made up about North Carolina. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Aria's POV**

"So, what's next on the list?" I asked Ezra. We were currently seated in a small outlet of Starbucks outside the school. Ezra was drinking a hot Cappuccino while I was sipping my Cotton Candy Frappe.

"Well we have to go to the Hospital and get medical insurance," Ezra said. He added a packet of sugar in his coffee before taking another sip.

I groaned. "I feel like going home and collapsing on the bed."

"Me too but we have to get this done. Then we can watch a movie and snuggle on the bed." Ezra suggested. The though of snuggling with Ezra, having his arms wrapped around me, made me very calm. He had the ability to calm me down but also make my heart beat faster. I took the last sip of my Coffee before tossing away the container and calling a cab.

"Where to?" The bald headed Taxi man asked. He looked to be about 40 year and had a wedding ring on his finger.

"North Carolina Public Hospital," Ezra directed. Luckily the Taxi driver knew exactly where it was so we reached in under 10 minutes. We paid the driver before hopping out of the cab and walking into the hospital. The hospital was huge. It had about 20 floors and contained about a billion patients! We entered the room dedicated to Medical Insurance and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" We heard a lady's voice say. We entered the room and took a seat on the chairs facing the lady's desk. She looked up from the paper she was reading and asked us our age and employment.

"My name is Aria Montgomery and I am 17 years old," I introduced. She took out a paper underneath a huge pile of papers from somewhere around her messy desk. She showed me the paper. It had a medical plan for until I turned 18. I borrowed her pen and signed the sheet. She made a copy of it and handed it to me. The same procedure was followed for Ezra, except that his Medical Plan lasted for 4 years.

"Let me guess, now we have to set up bank accounts?" I asked, once we were out of the building.

"Uh-huh," Ezra replied, hauling a cab and giving the driver directions. "But after that, we can go home and watch a movie" I smiled. I lay my head on Ezra's chest and closed my eyes. We peacefully lay there until the cab came to a halt and we had to get out. The bank was more or less empty today so within half an hour, we had set up bank accounts for both of us and were currently walking to the nearest pizza joint.

As soon as the food arrived, we hungrily dug into it. "This tastes delicious!" I commented.

"I agree," Ezra replied. We finished every piece except the huge one in the middle. I grabbed it and Ezra did at the same time.

"Meet you in the middle!" I said. I bit into the pizza from one side and Ezra bit the other. We ate the pizza together and our lips met for a pizza filled kiss. I giggled. "This is so romantic!" Ezra's reply was another kiss on my lips.

I felt so happy that we could kiss in public. This was something that we would never have been able to do in Rosewood. I had only been living in North Carolina for 2 days but I was already falling in love with this town. There was so much greenery and all the people here were very polite.

"How about we go back to the Motel?" Ezra asked. "We can cuddle up and watch a movie." He suggested. Ezra took out his wallet and paid for our meal.

"That sounds great. Do you want to walk back home? I guess it would be better to be a little familiar with this town, plus we can save a lot of money." I asked.

"Sure babe, whatever you like." Ezra replied. We exited the restaurant and intertwined our fingers, taking in the scenery. In front of us was a park. It had benches for adults to read or talk, a play ground for children to play and a flower garden. On the opposite side, was the smallest Universal Studios on earth, which meant it only had about 20 rides.

"We should go there someday," I said, pointing to Universal Studios. "Maybe next weekend or something."

"Good idea. Are you scared of heights or anything?" Ezra asked as we walked passed the amusement park.

"Not at all! I love roller coasters!" I exclaimed.

"Me too." Ezra replied.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Aria was currently cuddled next to me on the bed. We were watching a movie called Euro Trip on her laptop because we could not find any old, black and white movies online. A giggle escaped Aria's lips when someone tried to kick a robot in the balls. I had only seen 30 minutes of the movie and I could confidently say that this was the funniest movie of all time.

As the movie went on, I could see Aria close her eyes, a sign that she was about to fall asleep any moment. I put the blanket over her petite body and shut down her laptop. I planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "good night. Sweet dreams."

I took off my shirt and wrapped my arms around her. It felt so nice to finally spend a night with Aria, even if it meant doing nothing other than sleeping. The feeling of my arms wrapped around her could satisfy me. I knew we would have to wake up in about 2 hours and search for a house to live in, but right now, all I cared about was the beautiful women right next to me. I had never cared so much for a person like I cared about Aria. I never thought a person could make your heart beat faster and slower at the same time until I met Aria. I thought that guys who said "i would take a bullet for my girlfriend," were lying. But that was before I met Aria. I was in love with Aria Montgomery and I know she loved me back.

**Authors Note- So here is the next chapter. And by the way, you guys should totally watch Euro Trip. It the funniest movie on earth! I promise. You can watch it on megashare for free. **

**7+ reviews = I update tomorrow**

**5+ reviews = sunday**

**3+ reviews = some time next week. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up with Ezra's strong arms wrapped around me. The best part about living with Ezra was that we could cuddle whenever we wanted, even though we have never had sex and we don't plan to any time soon. I inhaled Ezra's mild cologne and lay in his arms for a few more minutes. The sun was shining high in the sky and I could hear birds chirping outside. Today, we were going to search for a house to live in because this motel was very small and uncomfortable and obviously because we could not live here forever.

I slowly unwrapped Ezra's hands from my waist and got out of bed. I decided to hop into the shower before we left this morning. I finished my shower in 5 minutes, which was a record for me, considering that I took at least 10 minutes in the bathroom. Today I was wearing white skinny jeans and a pink top. It was an outfit that Hanna picked up for me on our last shopping trip. By the time that I had exited the bath room, Ezra was already awake.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, hopping out of bed. I planted a kiss on his lips and he pulled me closer. When we finally broke the kiss, Ezra told me that he was going to hop in the shower before we leave the Motel.

"Okay." I replied. "I'm just going to check my email." I had not checked my email for the past two days and I was dying to know what the girls and Mike's reaction would be. I switched on my laptop and logged into my email. I had four unread emails.

* * *

**From**- hannamarin

**Subject**- RE: IMPORTANT!

**Message**- OMG! Wow, I never thought that you would do something like that! But it is so hot! Running away with your english teacher! HOT! Anyways, wherever you are, I hope you are safe. Text me when you get a new phone and I will keep you filled in about the Rosewood gossip and the latest fashion trends.

I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU SO MUCH!

XOXO- Hanna

* * *

**To- **hannamarin

**Subject- **RE: IMPORTANT!

**Message**- I miss you too. Anyways, today Ezra and I are going to visit houses. I have gotten admission in a school and Ezra has gotten a job. We have medical insurance and bank accounts. So far, everything is going great but I will keep you posted.

XOXO

Your BFF

* * *

The next email was from Spencer.

* * *

**From**- spencerhastings

**Subject**- RE: IMPORTANT!

**Message**- Holy Crap! You ran away! Wow! Anyways, I miss you loads and I hope you have gotten admission in a great school. Things in Rosewood haven't changed that much since you left. However, almost everyone is talking about your parents. Call me when you get a chance. Luv Ya!

* * *

**To- **spencerhastings

**Subject- **RE: IMPORTANT!

**Message**- I miss you too. Anyways, today Ezra and I are going to visit houses. I have gotten admission in a school and Ezra has gotten a job teaching. People are taking about my parents! OMG! What are they talking about?!

XOXO

Your BFF

* * *

The third email was from Emily.

* * *

**From**- emilyfields

**Subject**- RE: IMPORTANT!

**Message- **Wow! I never expected telling your parents about you and Fitz to be that bad! Are you okay? Do you like the place you are staying better than Rosewood? Anyways, call me of you want to talk. I miss you loads.

* * *

**To- **emilyfields

**Subject- **RE: IMPORTANT!

**Message**- Yup, apparently, telling my parents was way worse than I thought. They wanted to send me to boarding school so I eloped. I guess I am okay, but I miss my parents and I have no idea why would they want to do something like that to me. But I have Ezra so things are great. The place where I am staying is way better than Rosewood, but I miss the lies and secrets of Rosewood. Never thought I would, but I do. I will call you soon and I miss you too.

XOXO

your BFF

* * *

The last email was from Mike. To be honest, I was a little scared of what his reaction would be. _Would he be angry at me for running away? Or would he understand why I did it?_ I hoped it was the latter because I did not think I could stand my brother hating me! I took a deep breath and finally opened the email from Mike.

* * *

**From**- mikemontgomery

**Subject**- RE: IMPORTANT!

**Message- **HOLY FUCK! YOUR DATING MR. FITZ! HOLY FUCK! Okay, I'm done screaming. Anyways, how did this happen? How long have you and Mr. Fitz been together? What happened with mom and dad the night you ran away? And for the record, I will not mind you dating Mr. Fitz, as long as you promise me that he does not force you to do anything. He doesn't, right? As for things at home, it is pretty rough. Mom and dad scream all the time so I spend most of the day with my friends. But hopefully things will get better. As for you, how is life away from Rosewood? I love you so much and I miss you. Email whenever me you can. :)

* * *

**To- **mikemontgomery

**Subject- **RE: IMPORTANT!

**Message- **Wow! So many questions, let me explain. Ezra and I met BEFORE school started. When I realized that he was my teacher, we tried to end our relationship, but we could not. We loved each other to much. Ezra then got the job at Hollis so we could finally be together and expose our relationship to Rosewood. When we told mom and dad, they got really mad and decided to send me to boarding school. So I eloped with Ezra. They haven't called the police on us because I threatened to tell everyone about Dad's illicit affair. And Ezra does not pressure me for anything and we haven't had sex. He loves me to much to do that to me. I hope things at home get better and I am sorry for leaving you like this. I love you too and I will miss you. :)

* * *

By the time I had replied to all my emails, Ezra had come out of the shower and it was time for us to leave.

**Authors Note- In the next chapter they will find a house to live in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
